The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Buildings and other structures having electrical service commonly include junction boxes and/or outlet boxes located in the ceilings, walls or floors where conduits between the various boxes provide passageways for the electrical wires connected to each other or to other components such as light switches and outlets mounted in the various boxes.
To wire the structure, after the boxes and conduits have been mounted within the ceiling, walls and floors with the conduits extending therebetween, electrical wires are pulled through the appropriate conduits as needed in order to provide an electrical connection between the same. Pulling the wire through the conduits is typically accomplished by using a fish tape that is inserted in one box and pushed through the conduit to the other box. The electrical wire(s) is connected to the remote end of the fish tape and once connected, the fish tape is pulled back through the conduit thereby pulling the wire(s) through the conduit. Although in some circumstances, particularly shorter runs, a single person can pull the wire(s) through the conduit, typically a second person is needed to help guide the wire(s) from the spool(s) into the box in order to prevent chaffing or other damage to the wire(s) due to the sharp edges that can exist on the junction boxes.